bzpowercirclefandomcom-20200216-history
Gaaki
Gaaki is the Toa Hagah of Water previously assigned to Makuta Teridax and formerly one of the Rahaga. Biography Early Life Gaaki was active as a Toa for quite some time, operating as a member of another Toa team. When the Brotherhood of Makuta decided that Makuta Teridax needed Toa bodyguards, Gaaki was selected as representative Toa of Water. She was endowed with metallic armor to indicate her status as an elite Toa and her former teammates presented her with her Kanohi Henumi as a badge of honor. Toa Hagah Gaaki's new Toa team performed their task well and protected Teridax from things such as Rahi intrusions. Later, the Toa Hagah discovered that the Brotherhood had turned away from the light, and were enslaving and oppressing the Matoran, rather than protecting them. They then raided the Destral Fortress in order to steal the Avohkii, which had already been stolen from its' creators during a raid on the Isle of Artakha. In the process, Gaaki, Pouks, Kualus, and Bomonga were captured, and subsequently mutated into their small bestial forms by Roodaka. They were eventually rescued by Norik and Iruini, who were also mutated into Rahaga at the hands of Roodaka. Rahaga After she was mutated along with the others, Gaaki participated in small strike force activities against the Visorak branch of the Makuta army, attempting to damage it as much as they could. About one-thousand-fifty years before the time of the Toa Nuva, she and the other Rahaga found themselves on Metru Nui, forming a base of operations in the Archives. They hid the Avohkii in the Great Temple, using the combined Makoki Stone as keys. Over the years, they saw the rise of their former master, Teridax, and his subsequent defeat at the hands of the Toa Metru. Unfortunately, Teridax had ruined the city and the Toa Metru vacated it, leaving it vulnerable to the onslaught of the Visorak. She and the other Rahaga were able to prevent the Visorak from killing the Toa Metru, who had been transformed into Toa Hordika by Hordika Venom. They then helped the Hordika discover more about their bestial sides and how to control them. They also helped the Toa scavenge scrap material for Airships to carry the Matoran, six of which they managed to create. At one point, Gaaki and Toa Hordika Nokama were swimming to the Great Temple in the damaged Ga-Metru to search for Kanohi, when Gaaki was hit by a Visorak's Rhotuka spinner. Nokama saw this and lapsed into a fit of rage, creating a thunderstorm with her water spinner, and almost killing everyone around it. Nokama soon after calmed down and helped Gaaki with her injuries. When the two entered the Great Temple, they were attacked by a Gate Guardian. Nokama became frustrated trying to defeat it when Gaaki realized that it was a mere projection made by the real, larger Gate Guardian. Nokama defeated it with her Rhotuka and went into the next room to find a sign planted by Krahka with the word "Vhisola" inscribed on it. Later, she, Nokama, and the other Toa Hordika and Rahaga rescued Matau and Iruini from a group of Oohnorak. After a large battle, the Toa Hordika sealed a Visorak Tower with their elemental energies and named it the Tower of Toa. Afterward, Vakama found Gaaki and Norik cornered by Visorak, and upon saving them, informed him of the Kanohi Avohkii, Great Mask of Light, and the Makoki Stone, which was the key to recovering it. Vakama found his stone and informed the other Toa, and the Mask of Light was uncovered and disguised as a stone by Onewa to help them smuggle it out of the city safely. Later, the Rahaga journeyed to the Great Temple to search for Keetongu. Gaaki was able to translate most of the ancient texts, but she and the other Rahaga, sans Norik, were captured by Vakama, who had succumbed to his Hordika side, and presented to Sidorak to gain his trust. She and the other four Rahaga were tied to poles on the observation deck of the Coliseum with Visorak webbing, but were later rescued by Norik during the assault on the Coliseum. Roodaka was defeated by the Hordika, and teleported away by Teridax. Gaaki the other Rahaga assisted in putting the Matoran Spheres into Airships. They stayed long enough to send the Toa off, and left to go assist other victims of Visorak. Five-hundred years after the Great Rescue, while the Rahaga were in Metru Nui along with Keetongu and the reawakened Turaga Dume, they battled and defeated an isolated group of Visorak. They again returned briefly to Metru Nui to welcome the population of Mata Nui, before returning to their mission. Recently, the Rahaga went to aid the Isle of Xia, which was being ravaged by the ongoing battle of two monstrous Rahi. They arrived to find Roodaka in the custody of the Toa Nuva, and they forced her to turn the Rahaga back into the Toa Hagah. Hunt for Teridax After they were transformed back into Toa Hagah, Gaaki helped in the battle between a Tahtorak and the Kanohi Dragon. Later, she used her Henumi and found out that the Dark Hunters' battle fleet was approaching Xia, which Iruini rushed to confront. Later, Gaaki and her remaining comrades were teleported to the deck of the ship that Toa Helryx, [[The Shadowed One|''"The Shadowed One"]], and Iruini were on. There, Helryx informed the Toa Hagah in secret of their mission to find Teridax and gave them Zaktan as guide. As the others prepared to depart for their mission, Gaaki suddenly saw through her Mask of Clairvoyance that they would be journeying to a ''"place of death", and one of them would not return. Zaktan advised the Hagah that Teridax had slipped into the depths beneath Metru Nui, which they could only penetrate if the Coliseum were removed or destroyed. The Hagah arrived in the city to destroy the structure, only to be forced into a battle with the Toa Mahri. All of them quickly stopped fighting, however, when a Rahi summoned by Kualus went on a rampage. After driving it to Po-Metru, the Toa defeated it with a tornado of fire, which caused fires to spring up around the Metru that Gaaki and Hahli worked together to extinguish. The two then worked together as the Toa Hagah and Mahri created a tunnel for the Hagah to use to reach the depths, using their Water powers to cool down the walls opened by the the Toa of Fire. Gaaki and her teammates then journeyed into the underbelly of Metru Nui, leaving the Toa Mahri behind to defend the city. Upon venturing further, the team came across a inscription on the wall in a dialect which none of them could comprehend. The Toa moved on and suddenly after Pouks pointed out that so far their mission had been going well, without any hitches, the Hagah were magnetically stuck to the walls, while molten Protodermis poured down the tunnel to destroy them. Abruptly, part of the tunnel was torn out by a huge lizard, Makuta Miserix. By Miserix using his teleportation powers, the Hagah and Zaktan were brought into another chamber, this time accompanied by a smaller version of the form that Miserix had shape-shifted into. After both the Hagah and Miserix explained their presence there, Miserix continued further forward. The Hagah followed, and after some time, they found themselves in a room filled with machinery, and two corpses. While examining the bodies, Miserix tore off a bit of one of the corpses' armor, and was surprised to observe that it was not composed of Protodermis, as all substances in the Matoran Universe were. However, they were interrupted by the formation of portal, as Toa Helryx, Keetongu, Axonn, and Brutaka stepped out of it. After a short conversation, Teridax interrupted them and blasted Lightning at Brutaka's Olmak, breaking it and preventing them from escaping. He then killed Zaktan using a sonic hum, which resulted in the explosion of both him and his water tank. Miserix attempted to destroy the machines to kill Teridax, and continued even when Brutaka revealed that doing so would destroy Mata Nui's mind, which Teridax now controlled. Miserix was transformed into a picture on the chamber walls by Teridax, provoking Norik to speak out against Teridax. The Toa of Fire declared that he and the other Toa Hagah had defeated Teridax before, and could find a way to fight him now. Teridax then struck the Toa Hagah with a wave of mental energy that placed them under the illusion that he was defeated, and they turned and left the chamber. Tren Krom, in Lewa's body, later cleared their minds of this illusion. Gaaki, along with her fellow Toa, then joined the resistance. After Teridax was killed and the Great Spirit Robot heavily damaged, Gaaki and the surviving residents of the Matoran Universe migrated to the newly reformed planet of Spherus Magna. Spherus Magna Gaaki was one of a group of Toa of Water who were assigned to help ocean dwellers of the Matoran Universe successfully migrate onto the planet of Spherus Magna. While relaxing during a reprieve in the task, she was approached by Kopaka, who was searching for help in recovering the Toa Mahri from the Skakdi. Recognizing that Kopaka was too tired to fight on his own, she promised to gather the Toa Hagah, and carry out the task. ''Dark Mirror In the Toa Empire Alternate Universe, Gaaki was involved in the defeat and murder of Brutaka. When Brutaka turned to fight the Toa of Water and Pouks, Bomonga dealt a blow from behind and killed him. Abilities & Traits As a Toa of Water, Gaaki can create, control, and absorb water. This also gives her the ability to control water, create storms, and cause floods. These abilities were lost when she was turned into a Rahaga, but she has since regained her powers. Her Rhotuka spinner as a Rahaga was used to capture Rahi by flowing through the depths of water, attaching itself to the target, and floating them up towards the surface. She was feisty and always wanted to prove herself as good a Rahaga as the rest. She was a translator, and her area of expertise was the capture of water Rahi. She always wanted to show the other Rahaga that she was a great expert in the capture of Rahi. Mask & Tools As a Toa Hagah, Gaaki wears a Kanohi Henumi, Great Mask of Clairvoyance, which randomly gives her unclear visions of the near future. Norik has commented that mask uses her, rather than the other way around. She is sometimes affected mentally by this mask, but keeps it because of its usefulness. Gaaki carries a Rhotuka Launching Shield, and a Tidal Spear, with which to focus her elemental abilities. During her time as a Rahaga, Gaaki possessed a natural Rhotuka Launcher and used her staff as bait for aquatic Rahi. Trivia *Gaaki was voiced by Kathleen Barr in ''Web of Shadows. Appearances *''BIONICLE Adventures 7: Web of the Visorak'' *''Comic 22: Monsters in the Dark'' *''Comic 23: Vengeance of the Visorak'' *''Comic 25: Birth of the Rahaga'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 8: Challenge of the Hordika'' *''BIONICLE Adventures 9: Web of Shadows'' *''BIONICLE 3: Web of Shadows'' *''The Dweller Report'' *''Toa Nuva Blog'' *''Dark Mirror'' (Mentioned Only) *''Dwellers in Darkness'' *''Reign of Shadows'' (Mentioned Only) *''The Powers That Be'' *''BIONICLE: Rahi Beasts'' (As Commentator) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Encyclopedia Updated'' (Mentioned Only) *''BIONICLE: Makuta's Guide to the Universe'' *''The Search for the Mask of Light'' Category:Matoran Universe Category:Spherus Magna Category:Matoran Category:Ga-Matoran Category:Toa Category:Brotherhood of Makuta Category:Henumi Wearers